ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mathia
Plot Evan and the gang are driving in a drill underground. Kevin is holding a plumber badge, which keeps beeping faster and faster. Kevin keeps driving until the plumber badge sticks to the windshield. "Here," he said. Evan and Sharpoint got up and opened the door. They went out both holding weird-looking sticks. They waved them around, and the sticks started beeping. Evan's stick started beeping fast, and he went into the direction. He saw some strings. "Alright, Ultimatrix signs now!" Evan pulled the strings down and a wooden platform came down. There were four orbs, one addition, one subtraction, one multiplication, and one division. "What are these?" said Evan, leaning towards the addition one. He touched it, and his head started spinning around fast. "Too.....much.....knowledge." Evan swiftly went to the subtraction orb and touched it. His pupils shrunk, and he knew almost nothing. He staggered around and touched the multiplication orb, which made him super smart about random facts. Then, he picked up the division orb, which divived his knowledge into knowledge of different things. Evan started stating a few facts, then they both went back to the drill. Kevin drilled to the surface, and Evan started stating more facts. Everyone got annoyed and scattered around. Kevin was watching TV. Evan walked up to him and started stating facts about TV's, and technology. As Lightmeraction, he played with lights. Sharpoint was skateboarding. Evan pulled out another skateboard and started skateboarding and talking about physics as SA, while drawing stuff that breaks the laws of physics. Rocket was practicing his stretching. Evan appeared and started smoothing out Rocket as Sportacus. Sharpoint and Rocket met up near a tree and talked in Vulpimancer language about what to do with Evan's smarts. Sharpoint points to the sky. Later, Rocket and Sharpoint are loading up in a rocket. They blast into the sky. Sharpoint navigates to a portal near another dimension, but Rocket eats the fuel and they cannot move anymore. Sharpoint cuts open the rocket and they jump into the portal. Sharpoint and Rocket float through space. They kept looking on other planets until they found Complexia. They fell through a cloud, and landed by a Complexian. The Complexian got mad at them for ruining the cloud he was solving and made ruler claws and chased them. Rocket and Sharpoint ran until they lost him. They saw a number lake and on the other side there was a castle. Rocket saw a calculator tree. They plucked the calculators off and built a boat with them, then started floating down the river. When they got to the other side, they got out and saw two Complexians wearing nerdy armor. They talked about the castle, and did not let the pets in. Sharpoint beat them up and they entered. Music played, and a knighterd took them to King Nerd who was a fusion of nerds. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Sharpoint talked in growls, and King Nerd was part Sortirde Lordinater so he could understand him. Kind Nerd said that he could have the reversing orb if they won in the colisuem. It was a double battle between Rocket and Sharpoint vs. a Thallij named Nerdus and a Transylian named Smartica. Rocket shot acid from his mouth at Nerdus, but Nerdus created a barrier that seperated the colisuem. Sharpoint destroyed the barrier with his own diamond field, and Smartica shot electricity at the field, destroying it. He also electrocuted Sharpoint and knocked him out. Rocket jumped on the side and stretched around the side, wrapping up Nerdus and Smartica. Nerdus shot the ground and made plants grow, which split Nerdus and Smartica from Rocket. Sharpoint woke up and had a hand-to-hand battle with Smartica, while Nerdus flew in the sky. Rocket stretched up and Nerdus slung from Rocket's body into Smartica, knocking them both out. King Nerd arrives and tells Rocket and Sharpoint that they did a good job. He brings out a big box and has it opened, and it has a large green powers orb inside it. King Nerd's inventor invents a large flying truck and Rocket and Sharpoint fly away with the orb. They make a portal home and fly to Earth. They unpack the orb and tell Evan to touch it, but he doesn't want to. Evan runs while Sharpoint makes diamond shields around him. Evan gets trapped in a diamond circle, then turns into Lightmeraction and stretches to a branch. He programs the branch to make buttons. He presses two buttons that trap Kevin and Sharpoint, then presses another button that makes a wrecking ball and slams him into the giant orb. His head shrinks and he becomes normal. Then, he asks where his smarts went. It shows Rocket with a big head. Aliens Used *Lightmeractionx2 *SA *Sportacus Characters *Evan *Sharpoint *Rocket *Kevin *King Nerd *Complexians Villains *Nerdus *Smartica Trivia *Second appearance of a different dimension. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero